


Artworks for To Fall, There is Death

by Slynella



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BBC Musketeers - Freeform, Blood, M/M, Musketeers AU, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynella/pseuds/Slynella
Summary: Illustrations for emma-arthur'sTo Fall, There is Death
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	1. Bishop Takes Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Fall, There Is Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088667) by [EmmaArthur (EchoBleu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoBleu/pseuds/EmmaArthur). 



> So here are the three illustrations i got to make for emma's amazing big bang fic \o/ I would hearlty recommend to start reading the story before looking at those (;
> 
> Emma, working on your Musketeers Fusion was amazing and as a Dumas fan, I couldn't have ask for anything better ♥


	2. King's Gambit




	3. Bad Bishop




End file.
